


sweet without sugar

by sugacookiies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Haikyuu x Reader, Multi, haikyuu fluff, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: Hanamaki Takahiro attempts to make your birthday a special one, while Matsukawa Issei distracts you from the surprise preparations.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 31





	sweet without sugar

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RISA <333 I love you very much, thank you for being an amazing friend, you deserve the stars and the moon and so much more (also Hiro and Issei COUGH pipe COUGH). I hope that you have a fruitful time in school and work and that we won’t lose touch so quickly because I love love love talking with you so much (๑’ᗢ’๑)ฅ Thank you for introducing me to the world of Issei… Truly an inspiration of our time… Anyways!! I hope you enjoy this hehe and eat lots of cheesecake!!
> 
> Betas: @pyblos @animeheads @tsukkiscookies
> 
> Word Count: 1830
> 
> Contains: Hiro is employed here, slight implied NSFW at the end

Step 1 - Adjust your oven rack and preheat your oven

**Group Chat: chocolate dipped strawberries 🍓🍫❤️**

hiro 🌸💗: baaaaabeeee i miss you 😔

You: 🥺 hiro

issei 🌚🖤: he misses ur boobs more

hiro 🌸💗: you know what? you’re not wrong at all 😇

You: 🤢 thanks for the love ig

hiro 🌸💗: what time will you guys be back?

issei 🌚🖤: not so soon, we’re gonna go get boba and then catch a movie

hiro 🌸💗: without me? 😢

You: 🙄 maybe if you were unemployed then you could have followed us 

issei 🌚🖤: LMAOOO

hiro 🌸💗: HEY ISSEI’S EMPLOYED

hiro 🌸💗: STOP IT 😭😭😭

> **Step 2 - Bake the crust**

Everything had sounded much easier in the recipe. 

Hanamaki squints as he stirs the batter slowly, tongue sticking out between his lips. A pink Goodbye Kitty spatula is clutched in his hand, while the mixing bowl rests in the crook of his other elbow. He dons a matching apron that seems to be a size too small.

All that he had left to do was pour the batter into the baked crust, and he could finally leave the damn cake to bake by itself. Hanamaki’s a little upset, though, that he isn't the one accompanying you on your birthday date. He had lost to Matsukawa in a game of Only Dance, and so he's stuck here, alone, preparing your surprise party.

Hanamaki glances at the crust, wondering if the dark spots on it would ruin it. It’ll be fine. Or that’s what he thinks, anyways, as he pours the batter in, covering up his mistakes. 

Thus Hanamaki sets a timer on his phone before dozing off on the sofa. The only problem is that he’s forgotten to unmute the device.  


> **Step 3 - Make the filling**

“Issei, what flavour should I get?” You ponder aloud, finger against your chin, as you stare up at the boba menu.

He shrugs, sticking his hands deep into his pockets. He already knows what he wants, but he can’t stop the nagging feeling in his head that something’s about to go horribly wrong. Matsukawa shrugs it off as he slings an arm around your neck.

You lean into his touch almost immediately, and decide on a new drink that you haven’t tried before. You’re feeling rather bummed that Hanamaki isn’t here with you. He suddenly had an emergency work meeting to attend to, and had rushed off to join the Nyoom call before you and Matsukawa had left the house.

A quiet sigh leaves your lips. Matsukawa raises an eyebrow, the hand that’s slung over your shoulders reaching up to pinch your cheek. You yelp in surprise and bat him away with an annoyed expression.

“What was that for?” you complain, frowning as you rub your cheek.

“It’s your birthday, don’t look so sad,” Matsukawa replies. “Hiro’s ordering dinner later, anyways, so you’ll still see him.”

You glance away with a huff. 

“I wasn’t thinking about him,” you mutter.

Though, you can’t help but acknowledge that you feel empty without your other boyfriend with you.

> **Step 4 - Prepare the water bath**

Hanamaki wakes up to the smell of something burning. His sleepiness is chased from the back of his eyelids as he dashes over to the kitchen, muttering a desperate ‘no, no, no!’ under his breath. He opens the oven and coughs as smoke and burnt cheesecake wafts out.

He attempts to battle the clouds of grey with the oven mitts that have bright pink hearts printed all over them. The springform pan is tossed onto the counter top, andHanamaki barely avoids burning his forearm as he slams the oven shut.

He stares at the cracked surface, which sports varying degrees of brown splotches over the top. Hanamaki’s stumped. He buries his face into the oven mitts with a groan of despair. He had one job - one job! What was he going to do now?

Hanamaki tosses the oven mitts aside and instead picks up his phone. He dreads texting Matsukawa of what had happened.

> **Step 5 - Bake the cheesecake**

**Private Chat: hamburg boy ⚰️🥴**

hamburg boy ⚰️🥴: YOU DID WHAT?  
  
hamburg boy ⚰️🥴: YOU HAD ONE JOB, HIRO 😡😡😡

creamie babie 🍦🤍: I'M SORRY I TRIED OK

creamie babie 🍦🤍: NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE PLAYING YOUR STUPID COOKIE RUN LAST NIGHT WITH THE VOLUME UP SO HIGH I COULDN’T SLEEP

creamie babie 🍦🤍: also, can you PLEASE change my contact name 🤢

hamburg boy ⚰️🥴: firstly, cookie run is NOT STUPID

hamburg boy ⚰️🥴: secondly, how are we supposed to get a cake now, you dumb dumb?

hamburg boy ⚰️🥴: thirdly, no, it’s cute

creamie babie 🍦🤍: IT’S NOT CUTE

creamie babie 🍦🤍: I could go and run to the cafe down the road???  
  
hamburg boy ⚰️🥴: not enough time!! we’re already on the bus back 😐

hamburg boy ⚰️🥴: did you at least order the food?

creamie babie 🍦🤍: yeah, I ordered it yesterday and had the delivery time set 

hamburg boy ⚰️🥴: can you try to salvage the cake or something? and make sure you have the decorations up as well

creamie babie 🍦🤍: okay 😪

> **Step 6 - Chill the cheesecake in the oven, then leave it in the fridge**

Hanamaki had barely finished sticking the last strip of tape on the wall before he heard you and Matsukawa outside the door.

“Do you have the keys?”

“Yeah, give me a second. Can you hold this for me?”

He hops off the stool that he had been standing on, and quickly rushes to the door. It swings open and you gasp.

“Hiro? Are you okay? Why are you wearing my apron?” you slowly say, looking at him from head to toe warily.

His heart is stuck in his throat, and Hanamaki can’t find the words to even wish you a ‘Happy Birthday’. You look so innocent there before him with your pretty lashes fluttering in each blink, before you reach out and touch his arm in concern. How had he managed to score someone like you?

“Hiro?” Matsukawa questions, snapping him out of his stupor.

“Surprise. Happy birthday,” Hanamaki leans forward, and places a gentle kiss on your hairline.

The further you walked into the apartment, the more bewildered you became.. Balloons in all your favourite colours are scattered across the room, while a huge ‘happy birthday’ banner is spread on the wall above your sofa.

“So that’s why you had that stupid work meeting!” you cry out, rushing over to envelope Hanamaki in a tight hug.

“Uh, yeah. That’s right,” he laughs, and wraps his arms around you.

Matsukawa follows from behind, making the three of you into a sandwich. He sneakily eyes Hanamaki and glances towards the kitchen.

“Happy birthday, I hope you liked the surprise. Hiro missed out on that date because of this,” Matsukawa smiles and lets go of you, as you head over to inspect the takeout that Hanamaki had ordered.

“Thank you, I… I really wasn’t expecting it at all,” you grin, cheeks so wonderfully warm and full. “But next time, don’t lie to me!”  


Your heart overflows with unrestrained joy. You haven’t had a surprise party since you were a kid, and it just felt so… Right. You were with people who loved you to your very core through thick and thin, and it didn’t matter whether they smelled your stinky morning breath or saw you spill an entire cup of water while trying to drink it.

They loved you, and you, them. That’s what really matters in the end, anyways.

You feel your eyes well up with tears and you rush towards them once more, tackling them in another hug.

> **Step 7 - Slice and serve with desired toppings**

You stab at the cheesecake on your plate. Hanamaki had somehow managed to slice away the top layer as well as the crust, leaving the three of you to share a small pile of the remaining filling.

“Hiro, how did you…” you trail off, picking up a tiny piece and placing it in your mouth.

Your legs are thrown over his lap, while you lean against Matsukawa’s shoulder. A random movie plays on the television, but none of you are really listening to what’s going on. The tips of Hanamaki’s ears are pink and his cheeks sport a berry coloured dye at your question. Matsukawa snorts.

“I-I fell asleep… Forgot to put the stupid alarm on,” Hanamaki mutters, embarassed, and tries to look nonchalant as he eats his share of the cheesecake.

Empty containers from dinner litter the coffee table, and you wear the new bracelet and necklace set that the pair had bought for you. There’s nowhere else that you’d rather be, and you wouldn’t have had the best cheesecake in the world over Hanamaki’s horribly burnt one. You giggle and push at his thigh with your foot.

“Thanks, babe,” you make a kissy face at him, winking playfully.

Hanamaki grunts as Matsukawa leaves absentminded kisses down your jaw.

“It’s time for your last present,” he murmurs in your ear.

You shove a hand at his face, chuckling at the ticklish feeling of his lips against your skin. Hanamaki, however, pulls you towards him by your feet. You gasp as he slots himself between your legs. Your face heats up and Matsukawa grunts, not happy with having you stolen away.

You’re not quite sure whether it’s their kisses that’s making your face so terribly hot and bothered, but you let them do as they please, their hands roaming your body as if with practised ease. How had you ended up with the both of them?

“Let me show you my own way of making cheesecake, hm?” Hanamaki teases as his fingers travel up your thigh.

Matsukawa laughs, and you giggle as Hanamaki’s cheeks remain strawberry pink for the rest of the night. Matsukawa’s a solid base for you to rely on, holding you in his lap the entire way through.

Your heart’s full, and your chest strains with the love that you have for them. 

You’re the filling between them, bringing the two together seamlessly and tasting so sweet in their mouths. The three of you are complete as one, lacking nothing together. That night as you begin to fall asleep, you find yourself wishing for nothing more; nothing less, than what you have with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. 

You close your eyes.

You hear Matsukawa’s quiet snores, and Hanamaki shifts closer to you in his sleep.

They didn’t have to plan out that whole surprise, really, for you to become more in love with them. You find yourself spiralling, but you don’t mind - you don’t mind being in love with them forever. You drift asleep to their quiet breathing, and wake up to a brand new day with Hanamaki and Matsukawa by your side once more.

Everyday is everyday with them, but you don’t need to break the cycle. You like it, after all. You adore it, after all.

Each and every day.


End file.
